Jenny Clarkson
by JennyClarkson
Summary: Hi, I'm Jenny. I have anger issues. I used to be in care before I came to Waterloo Road up in Scotland. My life kinda sucked before that happened - I witnessed my best friend being murdered. Now, I'm trying to move on from that and live a better, non-tragic life. I've made friends, enemies, and gotten into a lot of trouble. But will I be able to stay happy in my awesome, new life?


Hi, I'm Jenny. I used to be in care before I came to Waterloo Road. The foster parents I've had, the care homes I've been to – and there's been _a lot_. They couldn't manage me if I was a football player!

You see, I have serious anger issues. I've seen a therapist, but nothing seemed to work. I even broke his nose once – oops. But that wasn't my fault. He provoked me! Saying 'no one will ever love you,' 'you'll never find the right foster parents,' and then he said 'Jenny, you burned down your old school because you broke your pencil and haven't been accepted into another since. You need help, but not from me. Now get out my office and have a shower – you stink'. That's when I clobbered him one.

So, back in that stupid care home…again. The place was a freaking dump! Dirty washing piled up…everywhere. I tried explaining to them that we have a WASHing machine that WASHes clothes, so could you please WASH? But they just locked me in my room without any dinner. Nice people aren't they?

I'm the most hated in the care home because of my problem, so of course my room has to be the smallest – only enough space for a bed and…that's it really.

It was just until a few years ago that I bucked up the courage to run away. But first, I needed to find out where to, so I went to the main office.

Searching though the cabinets for my file, someone came up behind me. Even though no footsteps where heard, I could sense it.

I tuned around and breathed a sigh of relief. "Jamie, it's just you."

Jamie was my only friend in this whole stinking world. Kind of cute too, if I had to admit. Really cute actually.

He stood there in nothing but his MARVEL boxer shorts, his hands firmly at his waist. I let a light blush burn in my cheeks.

"What are you going, Jenny?" he asked me suspiciously. _Damn it, why does he have to stare at me like that? _I silently cursed his good looks. I had to tell him the truth.

Casually, I said, "Busting out of this place." I turned back around, looking again for my file. "Wanna tag along?"

I could tell he was pondering my offer.

"Aha! Found it!" Pulling my file out, I spun around to face Jamie again.

"Hey, keep it down," he whispered loudly. "Why do you need your file?"

"To find my real parents, idiot." Playfully, I hit his arm.

Suddenly, Jamie snatched the file from my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled as quietly as I could. "Give that back!" But it was too late. He was already looking inside it.

"37 foster families and 14 care homes. Wow, you've been busy," he joked.

"It's not funny, y'know."

"Okay, let's see…" He flicked through the many pieces of paper. Then his eyes lowered to the wooden floorboards. "Jenny…" Jamie said slowly and carefully, "your mum's dead."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?! That can't be true! They would've told me!" Well…they wouldn't have, but still.

"But your dad's still alive. He's an English teacher at Waterloo Road in Scotland."

"A _teacher_?"

"That's what it says here."

I took the file back from him and shoved it into my bag. "Get some clothes on Jamie. We're going to Scotland."

He didn't answer. He just stared at me. Then said in monotone, "are you off your rocker?"

"Seriously, who says that anymore?" I joked. "Now go get some clothes on. And bring any money you have. It's gonna be long journey."

With that, I walked outside and Jamie to his room.

"Scotland, huh? This is gonna be fun."

Jamie came outside wearing jeans and a Pokémon t-shirt. Over that, he had an old green Sports Direct jacket and a Just Do It bag. At least he had those red converse that I like.

"How much money you got?"

"Only twenty quid. Sorry."

"We'll make do." Grabbing his arm, I ran to the gates. The best thing about this run down place is that there's no cameras or alarms. So we easily got out with no fuss.

"So then," Jamie said, "let's get going."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't care if we've ran out of money!" Jamie yelled at me. "I'm _not_ begging!"

"It's our only choice!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"You have to!"

We've reached Nottingham. We came some way since London, and just on twenty pounds too! I've got to say, quite proud of ourselves.

The argument went on for about ten minutes. I obviously won. We sat down against a Primark, watching people go past.

"These people look poorer than we are!" Jamie yelled again.

"Don't make hit you again." I smirked at him, poking the bruise I left on his head. He closed his mouth and rose to his feet. "That shut you up."

"Hello, Miss. Me and my sister over there were just wondering if you have any spare change to give us. We're homeless, you see, and very hungry. If you just gave a pound, we'll get through our day. Please, Miss?"

I raised an eyebrow. _Sister_? Jamie came back with a fiver and a proud smile.

"Now let's see _you _try," he teased.

"Fine!" I stood up in fury and walked over to someone random. I poked him in his back. "Oi!"

The guy turned around. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"Gimme some money!"

"And what if I don't?"

I raised my left fist. "I'll use force."

"What? A small freak like you?"

I lost it. I launched my fist straight in his face. He had a really hard face. It felt like I broke my hand.

The hard-faced man then reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge.

A police badge.

I punched a policeman in the face!

Jamie walked up behind me. "What's going on?"

"Run!" I took his hand and ran, the policeman close behind.

"Jenny, what the hell did you do?!"

"Hey, stop there!" The cop bellowed.

"Something bad." I ran faster and up some railing stair thingies.

"Jenny, tell me!"

"I punched him, okay?! He's a police and I punched him! NOW RUN!"

I glanced back. My heart jumped in my chest. "A gun," I murmured.

The cop held a revolver in his right hand tightly. I could see him inserting bullets and he pointed the barrel at us.

"DUCK!" I screamed, and Jamie obeyed my instruction. Pelting it, we reached the top of the building.

It was so high. It had to be at least fifteen stories off the ground. My palm sweating, I held onto Jamie's hand tight and strolled towards the edge. _Really_ high.

"Freeze!" the cop shouted. I did just that and turned to face him. I've never been so scared in my whole damn life. Jamie was trembling like crazy beside me.

"L-Listen, we're just—" Jamie started, but was cut off as a bullet was shot.

A bullet.

Shot.

At Jamie.

He fell back, straight off the building.

"JAMIE!" I called for my friend. I watched his body fall. It looked so lifeless as it went down. Down. Down. Down. He mouthed 'I'm sorry, Jenny' before he hit the ground with a _splat_.

He's dead.

My best and only friend.

Dead.

I've never cried as much as I did then. I was hurt and upset. But most of all, I was furious. Like _really_ furious. I felt like killing someone. But I refrained myself. Jamie wouldn't like that.

Wiping the still flowing tears from my eyes, I strolled over to the cop.

I looked up at him. "Arrest me."

He forced me to the roof of the building. "As you wish." I felt the handcuffs tight on my wrist. I felt my circulation cutting off.

He lead me down the stairs. A police car was waiting for us. To my left, Jamie's dead body lay crushed and bloody. People were taking pictures. I turned away as I started to cry again.

Before the cop pushed me into the car, he snatched the bag from my back. He took a look inside, then I remembered.

"Don't look in there!" He pulled out my file.

"What's this?" he asked me.

"My file. I ran away from my care home to find my dad. That boy you killed was helping me." I held back heavy tears.

"I see. I'll take you to him." He threw the bag at my lap.

"Thanks." Obviously, I didn't mean it. The guy murdered my best friend! Although, I did appreciate it.

We drove off, leaving Jamie's dead body behind. Without even realising, I mumbled, "I like you, Jamie," and fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we reached Scotland, I was still handcuffed. It was night time. I'd say it was about two in the morning.

"When are you releasing me from these things?" I asked, trying to get free.

"In due time," the cop answered back.

I scowled and laid my head back on the seat. _Idiot_, I thought angrily.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Cheeky little brat, aren't you?" he said as he pulled over. "I'm going to get some food. Stay here."

"I can't move anyway," I mumbled. He left for a McDonald's. "Geez, how old does he think I am? And why is he being so nice to me? Is he regretting what he did? Why the hell am I talking to myself?"

Struggling , I managed to force my arms forward so my hands were in front of my body. Unzipping my bag, I remembered I packed a photo of me and Jamie when we were kids. For the third time that night, I cried.

When I stopped, the cop came back and handed me Big Mac. "Eat up," he said with a smile. Finally, he un-cuffed me.

Eating my burger, I glared at him. "Why are doing this?"

"I want do get you to your dad alive. Is that wrong?"

"Why did you kill my friend?"

"I was aiming for his shoulder, not his chest."

I frowned. _So it wasn't his fault after all_, I thought sadly. I still didn't forgive him, though.

"We're here." Again, he pulled up, but this time, outside a house. It was quite nice actually.

My heart pounded. _I'm gonna be reunited with my dad_.

Someone was watching from the window. A man. I could tell he was walking to the door because it opened a minute later.

"Tom Clarkson?" the cop asked.

"That's me. Is there a problem, Officer?" Tom Clarkson. My dad. Finally, I found him.

"I have something for you." He opened the passenger door and I reluctantly stepped out and took a look at my father.

Shock drew on his face.

"This is your daughter." I stared at my feet. My trainers had blood on them. Jamie's body sprung back into my mind. I shook my head, trying to get it out.

"She's had a tough night. Please look after her." Mr. Hard-Face-Cop gently pushed me to Tom.

Without thinking, I ran into his arms, crying once again. Lightly rubbing my head and shushing me, he hugged me back. For some reason, I calmed down.

"Dad…I found you…"


End file.
